Of bells and bruises
by Moonshine in the dark
Summary: Caroline gets a call from her cousin who's in danger. Klaus is getting himself involved since he's fed up with the whole Elena-thing. When he meets Caroline's cousin Cailey he feels a strange pull towards her which he hasn't felt before. What will happen when Cailey gets back to Mystic Falls. And when will Klaus get annoyed by this stupid bell she always has with her?
1. The call

**_1st scene/ 'Caroline & Klaus' / The grill - Mystic Falls / 3rd p.o.v_**

"I swear Cailey, if you don't pick up your phone like **now **I'm going to go crazy-scratch that, on second thought, I am already crazy because of you! Please call me back as soon as you can!"

Sighing out of frustration Caroline hung up and drank the rest of her alcoholic cocktail in one gulp. She tried to call her cousin for the 5th time in one hour and she hadn't picked up at all. It was a Saturday night and they usually talked to each other for at least one hour at right this time so Cailey not picking up her phone was a really strange thing.

Caroline really missed her by two months younger cousin. She grew up with her since she was 5 years old because Cailey's parents died in a car crash. Her mother was the sister of Caroline's mother and so giving Cailey out to a foster family wasn't an option.

Two years ago Cailey decided to visit a boarding school a few miles away from mystic falls. She got bullied by a few people here and so her cousin thought it was for the best. _'Sometimes running away from your problems is the only thing you can do'_ was something she said when Caroline told her to stay and fight. One of her bullies was, who would've thought so, Tyler. But now, when he himself changed, he was really sorry for what he did to her and even called her one time. Okay, maybe Caroline forced him to but he did it and that is what mattered.

Ever since she left Caroline called her every weekend at least two times. Of course other people wouldn't get this worked up about a person not answering but this was Caroline and this was about her little cousin. She knew that she was still with that Ethan guy and Caroline didn't quite like him. She only met him one time and that was really enough for her. He was drunk that night and not really nice to her cousin. That was also the night Caroline got kicked out and banned from his house because Caroline punched him right in his face and he wasn't that happy about it.

Caroline smiled while thinking about the black eye she must have given him with her punch. Being the daughter of a sheriff sometimes really was an advantage.

Compelling the bar man for another drink she tried to call her again but gave up soon after hearing the voice of her answer mailbox. As soon as her new drink came she already drank the half of it when it was taken away from her.

"Sorry love, but we can't let you get wasted with a town full of vampires and hybrids, can we?"

That was the last voice she wanted to hear now. _Please, god. I know I haven't always been good but can't you just make him go away? Just this one time, pretty, pretty please! _Were here only thoughts.

"Klaus, I really don't have time for that now!" Caroline said aggravated and snatched her glass out of his hand and drank again.

Klaus only sat down next to her with one hand steadying his head while looking at her.

"And what got you this worked up? Is this about our darling Elena again? Maybe a new plan to kill me, which will fail as all the others did?"

Now Caroline got pissed. "This isn't about you or Elena! Why are you all so self-centered! I have other problems than the both of you, god dammit!"

This how ever caught Klaus's attention.

"And what might be your problem than? Maybe I can help out..."

Caroline looked slightly taken aback. Wasn't he supposed to go around and produce more of his little hybrid servants' right now?

"I think you have better things to-"

She was interrupted when her phone rang.

Without hesitation she picked it up when she watched at her caller I.D.

"Cailey, finally! Why didn't you call me back earlier? I was worried abo-"

Klaus only watched as Caroline was interrupted yet again. Turning to his drink he wasn't watching he anymore but still listening clearly to the person on the other side of the phone.

_"Ca-Care- You...You have to help me-. Please, I don't know how long I'll be able to hold him off!"_

Caroline's eyes widened and she jumped out of her chair.

"Calm down, Cailey! What are you talking about?!"

Another voice could be heard from the phone.

_"COME DOWN HERE, B****!"_

_"Please, care! He- he's hurting me- again. Please."_

The woman, Caroline was talking to, began crying hysterically.

"Where are you at? I will come there right away."

Now this really caught Klaus's interest. Who was this Cailey? He hadn't heard her name at all since he stayed in Mystic Falls.

_"I-I'm at Ethan's! Please hurry- I don't know what to do."_

The crying died down to a whimpering.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Lock yourself in some room he can't get into. And Cailey, defend yourself at all means! I'll call the police. Make sure to be as quite as you can! I lov-"

But before Caroline could finish her sentence there was a crashing sound and then the phone disconnected. Her eyes widened and she threw 20$ at the table. While she ran to her car she called the police telling them about the call and where the address was but somehow she had the feeling that they didn't believe her because it was her calling them and not her cousin.

When she was out of the grill she vamp sped to her car and opened it with shaky hands. Yeah, one thought that being a vampire was making things much easier but when being nervous things still didn't go as planned.

Finally she got the door of her car open and she placed herself in the driver's seat.

Right when she started the motor a voice next to her began speaking.

"Now, love, where are we heading to?"

Shocked Caroline turned her head to the side so she was facing the blonde guy in the passenger seat who she wanted to strangle right now.

"KLAUS!"

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**So, this is my new story. Okay, this is also my first real story on but I also have a true Blood fanfic on deviantart called 'confusing affection', anyway. This story won't be a Klaroline fanfic. It will be about Carolines cousin and Klaus but it will have a Klaroline-friendship in it. This chapter is supposed to be a prologue since Cailey didn't take any real part into it. I hope you liked reading the intoduction of my new story and I will be happy about your thoughts of this story.**_


	2. The accident

**_second scene / 1st P.O.V / Cailey / At Ethans' house_**

_"I'll be there as soon as I can. Lock yourself in some room he can't get into. And Cailey, defend yourself at all means! I'll call the police. Make sure to be as quite as you can! I lov-"_

Right when Caroline wanted to finish her sentence a hand snatched my phone out of my hands and threw it at the wall. Without hesitation I grabbed the book lying on the side table I threw it at Ethan and ran again. I was hiding behind a door in the hallway. Maybe this wasn't the best hiding place but I had an eye on him.

"B****, COME HERE!"

Flinching from his tune I ran for the stairs trying to reach the attic before him. Ethan was hot on my trails but I made it in time, locked the door and slid down to the ground with tears flowing down my eyes. I ran my right hand through my hair and felt a thick liquid there. When I drew back my hand I saw that it was red. Blood.

This wasn't the first time that Ethan got angry at me but it was the first time that he beat me bloody. The blood must have come from when he hit me with that beer bottle over the head. I really just hoped that Caroline would be here soon. It would take her normally about an hour and a half to get here under good traffic conditions. I tried to cease my sobbing so Ethan wouldn't hear me right away when he broke down the door.

Surprisingly the knocking on the door stopped and I couldn't hear Ethan anymore. I stood up with my head against the door listening to any sounds made by him. I should've listened to Caroline when she told me that Ethan was no good for me but **no**, I had to be that dumb love struck teenager who couldn't see anything then a beautiful pink world without problems. Suddenly there was a movement on the other side of the door like somebody slumped against it.

"Cailey, darling. Please come out."

Ethan's voice sounded calm and collected but I decided to stay on guard. One could never know. When I didn't answer he spoke up again.

"Look, Cailey. I'm so sorry for hurting you. Come out and I can make it up to you."

_Yeah, make it up to me. Maybe you can throw another bottle at me. That would make one hell of an apology._

After another minute of me not answering Ethan got angry again.

"Fine. If you don't come to me I have to come to you and just to warn you, it won't be pretty."

**_third scene / 3rd P.O.V / Caroline & Klaus / In Caroline's car_**

"So, the person on the phone was your cousin and now we are going there to...?"

Caroline sighed annoyed. Why was she stuck with him in her own car damnit? If she wasn't so focused on helping Cailey she would've thrown him out but being honest, she was glad that she wasn't alone. It made her calm down, if just a little bit.

"To help her getting out of this house and away from her abusing boyfriend." she stated while concentrating on the road ahead.

Klaus nodded. "You never mentioned that you have a cousin."

"I didn't know it was important for you." Caroline snapped "Normally I have other things to do than entertaining a bored hybrid."

Now he was the one who got a bit annoyed. "Love. I have other things to do than helping you out, too, but do you see me complaining?"

"I never asked you to come with me!"

"You know, you could turn around and drive back to Mystic Falls, bring me back and then come here again." While saying that Klaus sounded dead serious.

"You know I could just drive over that cliff, jump out before the car gets over it and let you drown and I'm seriously thinking about it!"

Caroline's grip on the steering wheel tightened and her knuckles turned white.

"I'm sure I'd be faster than you."

"I would really appreciate it if you would just shut up." she stated.

"Now you're just getting rude, Love."

"Oh, that's me being charming so I'm sure you don't want to see my rude side!" Caroline gritted her teeth and her foot pressed down on the gas pedal.

After that there was a minute of silence before Klaus decided to speak again.

"You know what?"

Sighing aggravated Caroline answered "What?"

"People are right, women really are bad drivers." he stated in a monotone voice.

Caroline just wanted to cry out of frustration right now. _Dear god, why me?_

_**1st P.O.V**__**/ 'Back to Cailey'**_

After Ethan's threat I decided to hide between some cabinets. I always complained to Ethan that we should finally throw them out because they were just dust-collectors and I had to clean them every two weeks but right now I was really grateful for him being too lazy to dispose of them.

After a few minutes of Ethan knocking against the door and throwing things at it. Finally I heard a cracking sound and the door was thrown open.

"Come out, Cailey. If you do so now, I won't be as hard on you as I will be when I have to get you myself."

I could hear him walking around.

"I will count to ten and then I want you to show yourself, understood?"

Of course i wasn't so stupid as to answer him. Now I had to think fast.

_**"One"**_

I slowly creped to the edge of the cabinet to see where he was.

_**"Two"**_

I closed my eyes to think of something.

_**"Three"**_

_Come on, come on, come on!_

_**"Four"**_

_If I has something i could pos-_

_**"Five"**_

_sibly knock him out._

_**"Six"**_

Frantically I looked around for an item to use

**_"Seven"_**

I finally caught glance of a crowbar.

**_"Eight"_**

_Okay, this might be a bit drastic but it will do._

_**"Nine"**_

Quickly I grabbed the rod and walked up behind him.

**_"Ten"_**

Right when I raised the crowbar to hit him, Ethan turned around, grabbed my arm and ripped the metal item out of my hands before throwing it into the corner.

"Bad move, Cailey."

He held me by my shoulders while pushing me back out of the attic. Panic took the best of me and I began to plead afraid that he'll hit me again.

"Ethan-look, I'm sorry- I-I didn't want to-" without hesitation Ethan's fist went to my head and I felt a stinging pain on the left side of my face.

"Sorry my ass. You were going to hit me with a crowbar. I don't think you're sorry."

When he stepped in my direction I ran for the stairs again to get out the front door but when I reached the first few steps a hand warped around my left arm. Out of reflex I tried to withdraw my arm while I used all of my strength.

Then it happened:

Ethan slipped and tumbled down the stairs.

I couldn't move at all out of shock. I stood there for a few minutes and noticed that he didn't move at all. "E-Ethan?"

I began trembling and tears flowed down my eyes.

**_"Cailey?"_**

I looked away from Ethan's motionless body and to the blonde girl standing at the end of the stairs next to him.

Without waiting for another second I ran to her and threw myself into her arms sobbing hard.

"I- I swear I didn't - want to-to..."

Caroline warped her arms around me and ran one hand soothingly trough my hair.

"It's okay. You're okay, that is all that matters." my cousin whispered into my ear.

"But-but!"

"No buts. He was going to hurt you or even worse. It was self-defense."

With that she pressed her lips on my forehead and I sobbed even more.

I didn't know that another person was here and jumped when I heard someone with a manly voice speaking.

"Seems like we have some cleaning up to do, love."


End file.
